Games
by Shinsox
Summary: Shizaya Drabble - Izaya loved the game they played


My first fic for this pairing, it's only short but I hope I did okay with it, constructive crit is always welcome (I haven't written in a long time so I may be a little rusty)  
Enjoy!~

* * *

"IZ~A~YA!" Yelled a very furious Shizuo as the informant laughed and ran for his life. A street sign whizzed dangerously close to his head and into the wall at the opposite end of the alley. He quickly turned the corner to escape any future objects from hitting him. The informant stopped, peeping his head around the corner to taunt the fuming blonde who was chasing after him.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" He quickly ducked his head away as a trashcan flew in his direction, smashing against the wall and falling to the ground in a pile with the broken street sign. Izaya started running again down the new alley, Shizuo never faltering in his chase. Izaya loved this little game they played- he revelled in the reactions that Shizuo made at his taunts and even his mere presence. It excited him to no end- the danger of someone so fervently trying to kill him. He really loved humans- He stopped when he realised he had lost the blonde. He was disappointed that he had outrun Shizuo so quickly, the game ending after only a few minutes. Izaya was bored again, deciding to go out onto the crowded street to find the blonde hothead once again, having no work to do and finding it very boring just sitting around his apartment listening to the ramblings about Seiji that sprouted from Namie's mouth. Naturally he was immediately drawn to his favourite entertainer. His path to the street was blocked by a huffing figure, even in the shadows of the buildings Izaya knew who it was from the bartending uniform he was wearing. Izaya was surprised at how close the blonde had gotten without the informant noticing; before he knew it he was pinned against the nearest wall with a very furious Shizuo glaring down at him- his hands on either side of Izaya's head resting on the wall. The informant knew he had to pick his words carefully in this dangerous situation but he couldn't help the large grin that spread over his face.

"Hello Shizu-Chan, it's been awhile." He could see a vein throbbing in the blondes head at the much hated nickname.

"What are you doing here?" it was a clichéd and very predictable answer. Shizuo said these same lines every time he saw the brunette and it made Izaya feel very bored with their game when it played out the same every time.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan I came all the way here just to see you." He laughed knowing that his words would piss the blonde off even more. Shizuo didn't say anything but his eyes darted around obviously trying to find something to throw at the informant, but the nearest trashcan was at least five metres away and Izaya would be able to escape before he could grab it. Izaya was grinning from ear to ear knowing it was pissing Shizuo off. Izaya had an idea on how he could get out of the situation he was in, and to make the game interesting again. He leaned up so he was level with Shizuo's face- and quickly pressed his lips against the other males and pulled away just as quickly. Izaya grinned gleefully at the dumbfounded expression on the blondes face- unfortunately the kiss didn't have the desired reaction. He had hoped that Shizuo would have dropped his arms in shock enabling the informants escape- it surprised him but not as much as the feel of the other man's lips on his own again, It was gentle, almost hesitant and it ended quickly. Izaya was ready to melt into the kiss before Shizuo broke it, a light pink tinge staining his cheeks. Izaya brought his hands up to cup Shizuo's face leaning forward, his lips almost touching the others he whispered, breathe warm and tingling.  
"Come and get me." He darted his tongue out and licked Shizuo's lips, quickly ducking under his arms and out of the alleyway dodging as a trashcan came his way followed by an infuriated blonde.  
"IZ~A~YA!" Izaya ran away gleefully through the onlooking crowd. He really loved humans- and he especially loved this game that the two men played.


End file.
